


Quédate a mi lado

by YuunKingdom



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Insinuation of somebody death, M/M, Try of fluff, maybe OCC, post rok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunKingdom/pseuds/YuunKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No más reyes, ni clanes, no más peleas sin sentido y en definitiva no más discusiones con aquel mono que había perdido en aquella última pelea contra JUNGLE.<br/>Misaki sabía que aquella pérdida era únicamente su culpa, él lo había dejado ahí sin asegurarse que la vida del moreno estaba a salvo. El mundo se había vuelto un lugar oscuro al igual que aquella noche de tormenta en donde lo único que pedía era poder recuperar a su mejor amigo y jamás dejarlo ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quédate a mi lado

**Author's Note:**

> Ok se suponía que esto debía de haber estado para el SarumiFest pero obviamente no llegue, luego quería que llegara para el cumpleaños de Misaki pero no me pareció correcto ponerlo en esa hermosa fecha y finalmente aquí esta y puedo quitarme una de las tantas ideas que tengo para este par.
> 
> Tiene un final feliz aun cuando la mayor parte es angustia y sufrimiento, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y lo publico.  
> Perdonen si encuentran algún error o si ellos se salen del personaje, se aceptan quejas sugerencias, reclamos y también buenos comentarios.  
> Sin más disfruten.

Llevaba caminando bajo la lluvia un poco más de una hora sin rumbo alguno, sumido en sus pensamientos y en la música que lo único que lograba hacer era traerle los recuerdos de él. Recuerdos que atesoraba aun cuando gran parte de ellos fueran malos, que al mismo tiempo, le generaban un dolor agudo en el pecho, le cortaban la respiración y le inundaban los ojos con lágrimas que ya no se sabía capaz de seguir soltando. Su garganta dolía de los gritos que en soledad, había soltado tras saber nada de aquel moreno que dejó solo en la base enemiga para ir a terminar con su misión.

Sus amigos trataban de convencerlo que la ausencia del otro no era su culpa, que todo había sido una jugada cruel del destino y él había hecho lo necesario para salvarle “ _Más no lo suficiente, si tan solo…”_ se repetía cada vez que alguien trataba de hacerle ver lo contrario. La ausencia de aquel chico de lentes era exclusivamente su culpa por no haber pensado en las posibilidades de que hubiese más enemigos en aquel lugar que pudieran poner en riesgo su vida, aquella vida que siempre había significado algo muy importante para él.

 

El cielo se iluminó y el rugido de un trueno se coló tras los auriculares, alzó la mirada viendo como las lámparas parpadeaban y cedían ante la carencia de poder eléctrico sin embargo para él así era su mundo, no había luz o algo que lo iluminara, todo se había apagado en el momento en que Munakata Reisi se negó a darle un estatus del estado en el que se encontraba su compañero, amigo o enemigo “ _Eso ya no importa”._ El silencio del ex rey azul y las constantes negativas de todos los azules comprimieron su pecho y finalmente terminó por comprender que lo había salvado solo para dejarlo morir un poco después, solo había atrasado lo que parecía ser inevitable.

 

Un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo al igual que el reloj su muñeca, una llamada entrante con el ID de Kusanagi se mostraba en la pantalla, sabía porque lo llamaba, sabía que es lo que le iba a decir y aun cuando lo que menos quería era recibir regaños o comentarios cargados de preocupación contestó. Escucho el alivio en la voz del rubio al igual que la preocupación, escucho como le pedía que regresara a HOMRA, incluso como se ofrecía a pasar por él, pero él no contestó más que un vago “Estoy bien Kusanagi-san, regresare pronto”, aquello no convenció al barman y en intentos desesperados trato de que la llamada se prolongará lo más posible “ _Esta rastreando mi ubicación”_ pensó, aquella no era la primera vez que Kusanagi lo hacía y seguramente tampoco sería la última.

“Estoy bien”, volvió a repetir y esta vez el sonido al otro lado de la línea se escuchó borroso, como si de repente su oído se hubiera cubierto por algodón o algo dentro de su cerebro se hubiera desconectado haciendo imposible que pudiera entender las palabras que salían de su reloj.

A lo lejos una figura se podía distinguir entre tanta oscuridad y por un momento pensó que su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala broma, aquella figura o mejor dicho silueta se asemejaba a la de él. Alcanzó a un escuchar un leve “Yata” pintado de preocupación y algo más que no supo definir, un rayo iluminó todo y su corazón se detuvo por un momento “Yata” volvió a escuchar, Kusanagi lo estaba tratando de llamar pero para él le era imposible apartar la vista de aquella silueta que caminaba hacia él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el aire le faltaba y las piernas amenazaban con ceder ante su peso pero aun así no podía apartar los ojos, si ese iba a ser su fin agradecía que su mente le estuviera jugando aquella ilusión.

La silueta recorrió la distancia que los separaba hasta quedar frente a él, alzó la mirada para recorrer esos 11 cm que separaban sus ojos de los de él, éste le devolvió la mirada, una leve sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios “Lo encontré” murmuró y fue hasta ese momento cuando Misaki reparó en la PDA que tenía presionada contra su oído, un suspiro de alivio salió de su reloj para después escuchar el sonido de que la llamada se había terminado. Bajo el brazo sin despegar la mirada de quién tenía enfrente, si esto no era una ilusión de su mente, si él estaba vivo y parado justo enfrente suyo, todo podría ir bien pero si todo esto era un mero sueño y dentro de nada abriría sus ojos para encontrarse con las paredes de su habitación o quizás las de un hospital prefería quedarse ahí y nunca despertar aun cuando aquello trajera dolor a todos sus amigos.

“Solo un idiota saldría a caminar con esta tormenta” escuchó y esa voz hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su ser “ _Esto es solo un sueño, él no está aquí. Yo lo deje morir, aquella vez…”_ cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

“Misaki” sintió como algo frío rozaba su mejilla, su corazón dio un brinco mientras él se repetía que todo aquello era una mentira, que en algún momento mientras hablaba con Kusanagi se había desmayado y ahora todo era un sueño, un maldito sueño del cual no quería despertar

“Tú no estás aquí” murmuró dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y se perdieran entre las gotas de lluvia “Yo…” un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir con aquello y en cambio sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y lo atraían hacia el otro cuerpo.

“Perdona” Misaki enterró su rostro en el hombro del otro mientras su manos se aferraban a la espalda de Fushimi

“Todos… todos me dijeron… me dejaron ver que tú...”

“Lo siento” volvió a decir y esta vez el cuerpo de Misaki tembló un poco, quizás porque finalmente el frio lo había alcanzado, quizás por el llanto que estaba tratando de controlar o quizás por sentir aquel cálido aliento tan cerca de su cuello y oreja, al final podría ser una combinación de todo y a él no podría importarle menos.

 

Muy a su pesar se separó de aquel cuerpo y volvió a mirar al dueño de aquellos ojos azules que tantas veces le habían causado alegría y emoción así como dolor y sufrimiento, incluso en algún momento pensó que los odiaba pero no podía haber estado más equivocado, tras aquellos sucesos se había dado cuenta que amaba esos ojos y por consiguiente, amaba al dueño.

“Saru…”murmuró y en sus ojos se podían ver todas las dudas que surcaban por su mente.

Hablar para aclarar las cosas era la opción pero esta vez esperaba que Misaki no preguntara nada, que aceptara que estaba ahí con él y que no planeaba volver a dejarlo ir.

“Misaki…”murmuró el moreno “Perdona”, el pelirrojo se separó un poco para poder mirarlo escéptico de que todo eso fuera real, que finalmente lo tenía enfrente, vivo.

“Saru” sorbió la nariz “Todos me hicieron creer… nadie sabía nada…” Fushimi colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas contrarias mientras que con los pulgares limpiaba la mezcla de lágrimas y lluvia “Pensé que solo te había salvado para dejarte morir”

“Estoy aquí”

“Alguien debía de saber algo. Tu jefe…” negó y algo en Yata le decía que aquella negación no iba hacía lo que acababa de decir relacionado a su jefe.

“Era demasiado riesgoso”

“Contigo todo siempre es demasiado riesgoso” la angustia se estaba desvaneciendo dando paso al enojo y aun así no aflojaba su agarre, temía que en cualquier momento éste se fuera y lo volviera a perder y esta vez para siempre.

“Nadie podía saberlo” cerró los ojos un momento y junto su frente con la de Yata “Cuando todo terminó regrese, tu no estabas” tomó aire mientras su voz se volvía un murmullo “Kusanagi-san me comentó lo que pensaste. Yo…” abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos y algo en ellos se suavizó, Misaki podía distinguir la culpa y el remordimiento en aquellos orbes azules y algo más que se asemejaba a cariño.

“Saruhiko” aquella simple idea de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos fue suficiente para que acortará la distancia y uniera sus labios con los de Fushimi. El contacto fue torpe y similar a un roce pero hizo que su corazón se acelerara y la piel se le erizara. Se aferró a las solapas de la chamarra del moreno tratando de prolongar aquel contacto que parecía no ser correspondido “ _Malinterprete las cosas”_ pensó, comenzando a alejarse cuando sintió como las manos que antes yacían sobre sus mejillas ahora estaban en su nuca impidiendo que el beso terminase.

 

Rompieron aquel beso más por necesidad que por gusto, Misaki le sonrió de manera amplia robándole un brinco al corazón de Fushimi y una leve sonrisa. Ninguno dijo nada por algunos minutos permaneciendo dentro del hechizo en el que se encontraban.

El cielo se iluminó por un nuevo rayo rompiendo la pequeña burbuja en la que se había sumergido, las mejillas de Misaki se colorearon de rojo “ _Esto…”_

“Hay que regresar” murmuró Saruhiko deslizando sus manos por la nuca y brazos contrarios hasta llegar a las manos y entrelazar sus dedos.

“No a Homra” temía que el arrastrar al moreno al bar pudiera arruinar lo que fuera que estaban teniendo en ese momento. Saruhiko solo asintió.

 

Caminaron bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano, sintiendo como finalmente se quitaban un peso de los hombros. El frío que antes acongojaba a Yata había desaparecido y solo le quedaba la sensación de humedad proveniente de su ropa, seguramente terminaría enfermo y en cama al día siguiente pero si Saru estaba a su lado (ya fuera enfermo o cuidándolo) podía con ella, en realidad podía con cualquier cosa, se sentía capaz de hacer todo justo como cuando eran estudiantes. “ _Juntos podemos conquistar este mundo”_ pensó

Apretó la mano de Saruhiko y éste lo miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa pintada en su rostro la cual solo logró ampliar la de Misaki “ _Todo va a salir bien”_

 

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Yata ambos trataron de secarse un poco antes de que alguno entrara a tomar un baño para que después el otro hiciera lo mismo. Sus ropas terminaron en la centrífuga y Fushimi averiguo que aun después de todo ese tiempo y todo el dolor que se había encargado de causarle al pelirrojo éste aún guardaba algo de su ropa, gesto que hizo que su corazón diera un nuevo brinco y su estómago se llenara de mariposas.

“Eres demasiado sentimental” dijo Saruhiko con la toalla alrededor de su cuello

“Cállate” contestó Yata haciendo que el moreno riera levemente

“Misaki” el mencionado volteó hacia la dirección del de lentes para encontrárselo frente suyo, ahogó un leve grito y contuvo la respiración “Misaki” colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Yata y comenzó acariciarla con el pulgar enviando una sensación placentera por el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Misaki recargo la cabeza sobre la palma de Saruhiko, cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro “Misaki” éste abrió los ojos y volvió a ver esa extraña calidez que desprendían los azulados ojos de Fushimi

“No te vuelvas a ir” dijo antes de atraerlo y volver a unir sus labios.

“ _No mires a otra persona, solo quédate a mi lado, Misaki”_ las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta mientras devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad y pasión, tratando de transmitir todos sus sentimientos en esa sencilla acción “Quédate conmigo” murmuró sobre los labios de Misaki, éste ocultó su rostro en su hombro.

“Aun cuando me pidas que me vaya, esta vez no planeo dejarte ir” rodeo la cintura de Saruhiko con su brazos “No te vas a deshacer de mi como la primera vez”

“Misaki” aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco y acelerará su ritmo, algo cálido dentro de él se esparció y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrajo hacía sí rodeando el cuello del mayor “Misaki”

“Mono de mierda” por primera vez después de varios meses en donde se había sumido en una absoluta depresión por fin podía volver a sentirse feliz y por si él fuera nunca dejaría la calidez y seguridad que aquellos brazos le brindaban, él podría vivir ahí, porque solo teniendo a ese estúpido moreno de lentes a su lado podía sentirse que finalmente estaba en casa.


End file.
